


Dies Irae

by NikoBoussniere (orphan_account)



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Anal Sex, Cybersex, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, M/M, Sibling Incest, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 07:23:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6844741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/NikoBoussniere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo is dealing with conflicting feeling for his foster brother and employs his childhood best friend to help him out. </p><p>Xander/Leo Endgame</p><p>(COMPLETE)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time posting anything here, and of course I gotta go big or go home, right? 
> 
> There's only Niles/Leo in this chapter

“You want me to do what?”

Leo kept his lips shut as he watched Niles take an incredulous pause from the cigarette he was smoking. He didn’t repeat his request, Leo himself thought it was ridiculous enough, but he just couldn’t take it anymore. 

Niles sighed and pulled at the string of his eyepatch as he thought.

Anyone with two eyes could see that Leo was in love with his foster brother, Xander, and that was an understatement because Niles didn’t even have two eyes. But apparently Xander was blind because as far as anyone knew, he gave no inkling of recognition towards Leo’s affections.

He took a drag of his cigarette.

“I’m not opposed to hooking up, but I don’t really think it’s the best course of action,” Niles said. The two men had been friends for a long time, and while Leo was discovering that he liked men, Niles had already realized that he wanted nothing to do with romantic affections. Sex was good, and he had casual sex frequently, but he never felt romantically inclined towards anyone, and he had zero interest in being in a romantic relationship. 

He wasn’t looking at his best friend, but he could hear the huffy indignation in the way Leo inhaled.

“Well, what else am I supposed to do? Just pine my life away for someone who will never see me as more than his baby brother?” the blonde snapped. Niles turned to look at him.   
Leo wasn’t really Niles’s type; a little too pissy and a bit of a spoiled brat, but Niles knew that he was also intelligent and caring, and a lot of Leo’s attitude came from insecurities and isolation, which Niles knew about all too well. But he was cute. He figured that Leo was just trying to make something work, and since Niles was aromantic but had a strong sexual appetite, they could complement each other well, and because Leo was in love with someone he could never have, it would work swimmingly.

“Did you want to start now?” he asked, receiving no answer from Leo. Being best friends for the better part of a decade, Niles knew that the silence was because Leo was too stubborn and embarrassed to say ‘yes’. Pride was one of the blonde’s most prominent and attractive features, but could also get him into a bit of trouble.

The two stayed in silence on the balcony of Niles’s small apartment, and it wasn’t until Niles finished his cigarette that they continued their conversation.

“I hope you know that I’m not gonna go easy on you just because you’re my best friend,” Niles said flirtatiously, flashing Leo a mischievous grin. A light blush formed on Leo’s cheeks as he averted his gaze, but it wasn’t as if he hadn’t heard this language before.

“Just don’t leave anything that my dad can see. He’d kill me,” Leo sighed, leaning his back against the old, metal railing of the balcony. Niles stepped closer to the blonde and brushed a tanned hand through golden locks.

“I’ll try, but no promises,” he whispered, trailing his hand down Leo’s lithe body. He shivered as Niles rested his hand on his thin hips, and was unprepared when soft lips were pressed against his, the taste of tobacco filling his senses. 

Leo hadn’t ever kissed anyone before, and he felt like this was obvious. Niles was much more experienced and parted Leo’s lips with his tongue, the cool metal of his tongue ring a stark contrast to his wet, warm tongue. Niles navigated the cavern of Leo’s mouth with ease, but at the first flicker of the intruding muscle, Leo whimpered and felt his knees wobble. 

Niles broke the kiss and snorted.

“You little virgin, it was just a kiss,” he teased. “No need to ruin your pants.” 

Leo could feel his face turn red from excitement, but mostly embarrassment and tried to make a smart retort but all that came out was a shaky “shut up”.

The darker man tugged Leo back through the doors to his apartment and led him into the privacy of his bedroom, kicking off his shoes on the way. 

Niles lived alone in a small apartment that he bought with drug money after graduating high school. It wasn’t the nicest setup, but it was his. Leo, who was a few years younger than Niles, had visited frequently as he struggled with his developing sexuality and familial problems. Leo had never let Niles’s influence rub off on him, and at the same time, Leo could keep an eye on Niles and make sure he didn’t do anything too reckless or illegal. He didn’t completely approve of the drugs, alcohol, and casual sex, but he didn’t care either. Niles had been his best friend since before he was adopted by Garon. Leo’s own parents died when their plane crashed on the way to a business convention. Leo was 8 and his older blood sibling, Corrin, was only 12 when they lost their parents. Elise had the hardest time coping with the situation because she was only 5, and didn’t quite understand the concept of death. Corrin was too young to take care of them, and they got placed with Garon, a gruff man whom they only met once. He was wealthy, but was unmarried and only had one child of his own, Xander. Obsessed with lineage, and strangely, blondes, the three were adopted by him. A few years after, he adopted Camilla, who had been in the system for a long time and lost all hopes of adoption. She was a bit of a rebel, and dyed her hair purple to their adoptive father’s chagrin, and she never changed it back. 

Niles knew Leo’s parents, and how sweet they were, and when they died, Niles swore that he would do everything in his power to protect Leo. Only 11 at the time, it was a big promise that over the years he realized was difficult to keep. As Garon grew older, he became cruller and colder towards Leo and his siblings, and Leo’s situation was already pretty rough. When Leo came to Garon’s house, he immediately took to Xander. He reminded him of his late father and being the eldest boy in his previous household, he needed a man to look up to. Corrin tended to Elise, and helped her through the harsh times in the ways that a caring big sister would, but Leo and Xander bonded and the older boy became Leo’s hero. When Leo was 11, Xander graduated high school, and left the house to go to college, which was devastating as this was the time Garon began taking out the rage of his failing company on the children. Stuck in a terrible situation without any guidance, Leo felt trapped and alone. Niles, who blamed himself for not being around until the situation was obviously bad, eventually intervened and was able to get Leo away from the situation under the guise of socialization, but Leo never healed and he never revealed what Garon had done to him, only carried well-hidden scars.

And now, Leo had come to him in desperation. 

Xander returned home after college and worked for his father’s company. He didn’t live at the house, but his presence was felt, and his return yielded a positive turn in Garon’s attitude, as Xander revitalized the family business and brought hope to his siblings. However, Leo, who was struggling with his sexuality, was hit with a socking realization when Xander returned. He loved his older brother. Every moment spent with him was wonderful, but painful, and Niles pained to see his best friend so tortured. So if Leo was going to do everything in his power to move on, Niles wouldn’t stand in his way.

The two young adults collapsed onto Niles’s bed and the older male crawled on top of Leo, straddling his waist. Niles looked at Leo with concern, silently asking if it was alright to be doing this. Leo leaned up and placed a chaste kiss on Niles’s lips, and so Niles pulled his own shirt over his head. 

It wasn’t as if they hadn’t seen each other undressed, but now it was a little different and Leo’s face turned red as he struggled to peel off his fitted tee. Niles looked briefly at the burn marks that littered Leo’s torso, but didn’t linger, knowing it made the blonde self-conscious. 

They kissed, exploring each other’s mouths for what seemed like hours, and Niles’s tongue ring clacked as metal hit teeth, until they were both flushed and aroused, gasping for air. Niles trailed harsh kisses down pale skin, leaving angry, red marks only below Leo’s collar bone. The blonde moaned and rolled his hips up against Niles’s own crotch, and wrapping his arms around the other’s torso. 

Niles covered as much skin as possible, touching, sucking, and licking every inch. He swirled his wet tongue around Leo’s pink nipples and the feeling of the metal piercing made the younger boy gasp. Leo started grinding his erection against Niles, desperate for contact. Squirming under Niles’s ministrations, the older boy remembered why he liked virgins so much. 

“So eager,” he mumbled hotly against Leo’s delicate ears before nipping the sensitive skin at his neck. Leo whimpered, and dug his nails into Niles’s skin. He had never felt so aroused, and the sensations were all at once exhilarating and terrifying. His heart was pumping faster than Leo had ever experienced, and he felt like his entire body was going to burst with all the overwhelming feelings. He thought of Xander, and if he would be rough with him if they were to work out by some miraculous string of fate.

“Please,” Leo panted before crashing their mouths together in a passionate, sloppy kiss. It lasted moments before Niles deftly began undoing Leo’s pants with one hand. Leo broke the kiss and moaned loudly as Niles half-palmed, half-freed him, saliva trailing down the corner of his mouth as he reacted vocally to his older friend. 

“God, Leo,” Niles said disbelievingly, and a little breathlessly, “how are you this hard from making out?” He wasn’t completely sure Leo heard his question, because he gave no indication that he did, too busy thrusting his now free dick into Niles’s hand. 

“N-Niles yes,” he moaned, raking his nails down then other’s back. Niles let out a soft moan and undid his own pants, kicking them off with his boxers. He attempted to pull Leo’s pants off, but below the knee they got stuck.

“Fuck, Leo,” he growled, looking down at the calf-high boots that Leo never got around to taking off. “Your fucking shoes.”

Leo’s head cleared at the lack of sexual contact, and drearily sat up to unzip and pull off his boots, which was an awkward, clumsy process with Niles on top of him. He mumbled an apology and tried to ignore their hard dicks as he focused on kicking off his shoes. When he got them off, Niles pulled on his pant legs, slipping the skinny jeans out from underneath the blonde boy. He plopped back down on the bed and wrapped his legs around Niles’s hips knowing that was next. Niles smirked and kissed Leo.

With one hand, Niles grabbed both of their erections and began stroking them together and leaned down to drink up Leo’s lewd moans. One of Leo’s hands tangled in his white locks, tugging them forcefully and keeping their mouths locked in a passionate, wet kiss. From time to time, Leo would break the kiss, tilting his head downward as took in much needed air, letting out loud whimpers that fueled Niles’s erection. 

Niles picked up the pace as they both got closer, the feeling of their hard, heavy dicks in his hands drawing out the release. Leo’s legs tightened around Nile’s hips and his bit his lip to stifle to noises that grew louder and more wanton. Niles began biting down on Leo’s soft skin, leaving red circles on his neck.

“A-ah, Niles, n-no stop…!” he cried, feeling his own release coiling in his core. “Mmmm, more p-please!”

Niles, already so close, laughed weakly. “Which one is it?” he asked gruffly, feeling the muscles in his abdomen clenching.

“Inside,” Leo breathed, his brow furrowed as he gasped out the word. In disbelief, Niles slowed his hand. He was sure that Leo wasn’t ready or willing for anal sex yet. It wouldn’t be a super pleasant experience for him.

“Leo, I don’t think-“

“Please,” Leo moaned, turning his burning brown gaze to stare into Niles’s green eye. They were panting and Leo was sure Niles’s could hear his heart beating. They stared at each other for a while before Niles sighed deeply.

“Fuck, I can’t argue when you ask like that.”

He leaned over to open the top drawer of his nightstand and grabbed a couple of condoms and a bottle of lube. Leo watched him in slight curiosity and shuffled higher onto the bed. His dick was still hard and he started stroking himself languidly, not wanting to feel entirely left out in the cold. 

Niles’s own dick twitched at the sight of Leo pleasuring himself and he spread a generous amount of lube on his fingers quickly. He assumed his position over Leo and gripped his hip, pulling him closer with his clean hand.

“This might hurt a little,” Niles warned before sliding a finger into Leo’s tight hole. Immediately, the older man could feel the muscles clench down on the protrusion and Leo whined softly. Trying to push against the resistance and not making any progress, Niles groaned.

“You need to relax, Leo,” he scolded, kissing down the pale neck to try and distract him some. It worked briefly, because Niles was able to slide his finger in further, but quickly he was met with more resistance. “Leo!” he chided.

“I’m sorry!” the blonde pouted. “I don’t think it’s a natural reaction to just relax and let someone finger your ass!” 

If they kept going at this pace, they were going to lose interest. Niles already knew that both of them were going soft and he sighed, realizing that he had one option left.

“Alright, just sit there,” he ordered, shuffling down until he was at face-level with Leo’s slender cock. “And know that I don’t do this for everyone, so you better be hella grateful.”  
Leo was about to question him before his erection was enveloped in wet warmth. 

“Aahh! Niles!” he sighed, back arching as Niles took his whole dick in his mouth. As Leo focused on his pleasure, Niles slid his finger into his ass until his knuckle was rubbing his pink hole. He finger-fucked him in time with his bobbing head, swirling his tongue around Leo’s member.

Leo brought his hand to his mouth and bit down on his finger, stifling his moan and his thighs clenched at the strange sensation of something moving inside his ass. Niles took his free hand and pushed against Leo’s thighs, which were attempting to trap him, before sliding in a second finger. Leo’s brow furrowed and he squirmed in pain before he felt Nile’s tongue move against the tip of his dick. His piercing was hard and felt wonderful as it rubbed the underside of Leo’s cock. Gasping loudly, Leo tangled his fingers in Niles’s hair, needing something to grasp as he felt his release build. 

“Fffucccckkkk,” Leo hissed, bucking his hips into Niles mouth. Niles fingers scissored him before they curled and hit Leo’s prostate. Out of reflex, Leo pushed down on Niles’s head, needing more contact as he tilted his head back, a gasping moan tearing forth from his throat. Niles choked and reared up, coughing slightly. 

“Fuck, Leo.”

“S-sorry,” Leo whimpered, fucking himself on Niles’s fingers and moaning, his usual smart mouth lost in his ecstasy. 

Niles tsked. “If you weren’t so damn hot right now, I’d fucking stop,” he said before adding a third finger. Leo gasped and wiggled, his muscles clenching down on the third digit. He sucked air in through clenched teeth and attempted to relax while Niles pushed forward, placing his mouth once again on Leo’s dick. 

Keeping his hands at his side, Leo clawed at the bedsheets, taking fistfuls of the comforter as he moving his hips in time to Niles’s bobbing and thrusting.

“Oh god, Niles,” Leo whimpered as Niles brushed his prostate again. “y-yes, fuck yeessssss.”

Niles fingered him faster, moving his slick fingers in and out of Leo’s ass and lazily licked up the length of Leo’s dick. 

Leo imagined Xander, fingering him and sucking his dick and bucked up as he was filled with arousal. He imagined taking his blonde curls in his hands and kissing him passionately. As his mind replaced Niles with Xander, he felt his release coming dangerously quickly.

“Ah, ah, I’m s-so close,” he gritted, panting uncontrollably, “Oh god, yes, yes I’m gonna-“

Niles pulled his fingers out and slipped Leo’s dick out of his mouth. Confused and very, very close to the best orgasm he had ever experienced, Leo let out a long whine. His hard, red dick now glistened with Niles’s spit and milky beads of precum made their way out of the tip. Sweat plastered his blonde hair to his hot face and Niles licked his lips before devilishly taking Leo in an open-mouthed kiss. 

“If I let you come, then I’d miss all my fun,” Niles breathed against kiss-swollen lips. Leo’s hands went to entwine themselves in Niles’s hair, deepening their kiss, and Niles reached over without looking and grabbed one of the condoms, opening it and sliding it over his hard dick, not once breaking lip contact with Leo. 

“Get on top of me,” Niles ordered and Leo nodded, switching places with Niles and straddling his hips. Niles poured a substantial amount of lube over his dick and placed the bottle back on the nightstand.

“Why l-like this?” Leo asked breathlessly, thighs quivering because of his arousal. 

Niles wiped his hands on the side of the bed, ridding them of the wet lube. 

“It’ll be better if you control how fast we go,” Niles explained before lining up his dick with Leo’s ass. Leo leaned forward on his hands and looked to Niles for instruction.  
White hair splayed on the pillow below him, Niles grinned. “Whenever you’re ready.”

Slowly, Leo eased down on Niles’s thick cock. He hissed through clenched teeth and dug into the bed sheets. The pain was something Leo had never felt before and he was appalled to think of people doing this for fun. Niles was only sheathed halfway before Leo stopped, panting. 

Leo was fighting him, just like he had with his fingers, but Niles had also had enough sexual escapades to know that Leo was well-prepared and shouldn’t be having any problems. But Leo looked on the verge of tears and was gasping through the discomfort. 

“Hold on,” Niles grunted, realizing that the angle was wrong. He pulled out of Leo, drawing a pained gasp out of the blonde, before sticking a pillow under his butt, changing the angle of penetration. “Try now,” he said, resting his hands on Leo’s hips.

With very little resistance, Leo slid onto Niles’s dick and moaned, the sensation of the older man’s thick member stretching him strange but pleasurable. Niles moaned when Leo was seated, his dick being squeezed on all sides. Leo sat on Niles’s lap for a moment, adjusting to the feeling of being filled before slowly lifting himself. Niles pulled out slowly, guiding Leo’s hips with firm hands before Leo dropped back down. Niles met him with a hard thrust and Leo threw his head back in ecstasy. Their pace quickened and Leo leaned back against Niles’s bent legs, feeling the way Niles fucked him from below. 

“S-so good,” he whimpered as Niles pounded him. He grabbed Niles’s leg behind him, desperate for any form of contact and scratched at his skin. Niles slid his hands up from Leo’s hips and wrapped them around his midsection to pull him down so that their chest were touching. Leo moaned as his hard dick was now trapped between their two bodies. The angle of Niles’s thrust changed and he abused Leo’s prostate. Leo wrapped his arms around Niles’s neck and the older man forcefully grabbed Leo’s hips and brought them down, deepening every thrust.

“Yes!” Leo moaned, feeling tears sting his eyes from the overwhelming pleasure. “J-just fuck me, aah!” he moaned, before biting into Nile’s shoulder.  
Niles moaned and bit his lip, feeling the telltale tightness in his abdomen as his release got closer. Leo was squeezing him deliciously and the noises he was making just made Niles impossibly hard. 

As Niles fucked him, Leo closed his eyes and imagined Xander, manhandling him and fucking him harshly, biting him, grabbing him, and owning him, until there was nothing left of his body that belonged to Leo alone. Tears spilled over his eyes as his love for Xander and the unimaginable pleasure consumed him and his mouth unlatched from Niles neck. They were both so close, Leo could feel them tipping over the edge together. 

Niles buried his face in the crook of Leo’s neck as he felt his release blossoming. His thrusts became wild, and he could feel wet tears dripping onto his shoulder.

“F-fuck Leo, I’m gonna, aaahh” he moaned before spilling his seed inside the condom. 

Leo screamed as he felt Niles’s erratic thrusts and he dug his nails into Niles’s skin as he imagined Xander’s strong arms pushing him down on his thick cock to bury his release inside of him. 

As Niles rode out his release, Leo came, his dick pushing white ropes between their bodies and he gasped, Xander’s name tearing itself from his lips as he felt the waves of pleasure crash into him.

When Leo came down off his high he realized with mortification what had happened.

“Fuck.”

Niles huffed, blowing some hair out of his face. 

“Good thing I came already or that would’ve killed my boner.”

Leo rolled off of Niles, and tried to ignore the gross squelching noise the older man’s dick made as it slid out of Leo’s ass. He groaned and curled into a ball on one side of the bed with his back towards Niles. He was so embarrassed.

Niles laughed at him and rubbed his back in a soothing manner. “I’m not mad at you,” he said. “I know you love Xander, it really doesn’t bother me,” Niles explained, trying to soothe Leo. 

“That’s so embarrassing I can’t believe I said his name, I’m sorry, Niles,” Leo said, covering his face with his hands. Niles crawled closer to him and rolled Leo over so that the blonde was looking at the ceiling.

“Leo, I said it’s fine.” 

Leo looked at Niles to see if he was lying, but he couldn’t actually see anything that reflected displeasure in his features. 

“As long as we can keep having sex like that, I honestly don’t care who you’re thinking about,” Niles teased, gently twisting one of Leo’s pink nipples. 

“H-hey!” the blonde shouted, slapping away Niles’s hand and covering his nipples.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cybersex. And Leo and Xander being bros.

Leo was 16 when he had propositioned Niles for a friends with benefits type of relationship, and it worked out well. The sexual release helped Leo suppress his urges for his older brother, and made Niles monogamous, now that he knew he could have sex with Leo regularly. One of Leo’s concerns with Niles’s sexual lifestyle was that he would contract an STD from a stranger, but since he was having sex exclusively with him, it was no longer an issue. Niles stopped using and selling drugs all together, and through connections with Leo, was able to get a job at Nohr, with the possibility of promotion to a great salary. For two years he kept the relationship with Niles and it worked splendidly

Xander came by more often, and as Camilla and Corrin left to pursue their lives, Leo spent more time with his older brother. Elise loved Xander as a brother, but as she got older and developed her own social circle, she didn’t rely on him as much, and Xander seemed grateful to not have to listen to stories about high school drama and boys.

But that left a lot of time for Leo and Xander to bond.

They had dinner often, and they spent a lot of time at Xander’s house. He got a dog when he graduated college and he named the golden mutt Siegfried after the Teutonic hero from some old German opera. Leo was never a big fan of dogs, but he loved Siegfried. Maybe because he was Xander’s dog.

“You _are_ on track to graduate right, Leo?”

They were currently at Xander’s house and the older brother was in the kitchen cooking.

The modest house had a well-designed interior and Leo was sitting at the island counter watching Xander as he gracefully moved about the room.

“Of course. I’ve always been a good student, you know that,” Leo scoffed. Xander chuckled and gave him a quick smile.

“I know,” he answered. Leo’s heart raced at the smile but he tried to shake it off. Xander didn’t smile much. Not that he wasn’t happy or content, he just always looked angry or calm, but never pleased. Of course, Leo studied his brother’s facial expressions often, and he knew that Xander didn’t get angry easily either, even though he looked like it sometimes. Leo took a deep breath, he’d see Niles tonight and all his sexual tension would be resolved.

“I remember when you were in elementary school, you always got straight A’s, but you didn’t get along too well with your classmates,” Xander said, as he skillfully chopped a bell pepper to put into the meal he was cooking. It was some fancy sounding dish with lamb. Leo blushed at having Xander remember such a trivial fact about his life. He muttered ‘yeah’ to let Xander know he was listening, and he composed a text message to Niles.

_We’re still on for tonight, right?_

He locked his phone and set it on the counter.

“Is that Niles?”

Leo nearly had a heart attack when Xander asked, and he was starting to wonder if maybe he reacted too easily to Xander.

“Yeah, we’re supposed to hang out tonight.”

Xander wasn’t very fond of Niles. He always told Leo he thought Niles was a bad influence, and that they should stop hanging out. It was an issue that Xander pushed until Leo snapped, telling Xander that Niles was the only one there for him through some of the toughest times in his life. At the moment he was thinking about how Niles was helping him with his sexual problems, but he also was referring to how crucial Niles had been when Leo was grieving his parents’ deaths. Part of him also wanted to attack Xander for never being around when Leo needed him so much. Xander apologized and didn’t push the issue any further, but Leo knew he still wasn’t fond of his childhood friend.

Xander put down the knife after cutting up the peppers and wiped his hands.

“I thought you were staying for dinner?” Xander asked, the common furrow in his brow creasing his forehead.

“Yeah, I am,” answered Leo, “I’m hanging out with Niles after dinner.”

Xander brushed a hand through his golden curls and leaned against the counter. Leo thought he looked so handsome and had to refrain his itch to snap a photo.

“That’s awfully late to be hanging out with him, don’t you think?” Xander questioned. “It’s already 8 and dinner won’t be ready for another hour.”

Leo groaned.

“I thought you were almost done,” he complained and his whining somehow drew another smile out of his older brother.

“No, I still have to actually _cook_ the lamb, which will take 45 minutes,” he explained. He started explaining the process of the meal he was cooking and Leo zoned out, instead choosing to focus on how the button-down Xander was wearing stretched over his thick muscles in all the right ways, and how when Xander leaned over the counter to talk with enthusiasm about the dish, Leo could see his broad chest and collarbones through his shirt.

“Why don’t you just stay here tonight?”

Leo froze.

“What?”

“Yeah, since dinner is going to be so late anyways, you should just stay here. I have to go to your school tomorrow morning anyway to get some records of some stuff that Nohr’s sent them, so I can just give you a ride,” Xander explained. The pan behind him started sizzling loudly, so he turned to put in the bell peppers before Leo answered.

The younger boy’s phone buzzed as he received a message from Niles.

_U know it. I even picked up those flavored condoms u like. And those handcuffs came in the mail today too._

Leo couldn’t even think about his sexual activities with Niles because his mind was focused on averting the crisis of sleeping under the same roof as Xander. Also Niles had this bad habit of over-using emojis so most of his texts were unintelligible and difficult to understand anyways.

_Dude, forget about the handcuffs, Xan wants me to spend the night, what do I do?!_

“I can text dad and let him know. He’d probably feel better about it. He’s been worried about you coming home so late recently,” Xander added as he poured a measured amount of white wine and flour into a Tupperware and began shaking it.

“N-no that’s okay really,” Leo scrambled, “Niles got this new uh….video game today and I’ve been wanting to play it for a while so I wanted to go check it out.”

Xander hummed in contemplation. “It’s not like the game is going anywhere, Leo.”

_How dare u say that about these handcuffs!!!!! They are wonderful!!!! but idk man I think it’s a good opportunity to get your mack on w/ ur bro_

Leo was about to reply to Xander but then his phone buzzed again, drawing his attention back to his phone.

_In fact I am calling off our rendezvous bc u insulted the handcuffs. Have fun w/ Xander!!_

He was going to murder Niles. There was no way to talk himself out of this situation because even if he got out of spending time with Xander, Niles would ignore him. Even if Leo went to his apartment, for which he had a key, and pulled out his sexiest act, Niles would ignore him just to be a dick.

“Y-yeah,” Leo sighed, realizing his fate was sealed, “I guess you’re right, I’ll tell him I won’t come over.”

_I hate you, asshole_

“Cool,” Xander said, giving Leo another smile. “The couch in the office is actually a futon, so I can make it up for you. Do you need to run home and get clothes?”

Siegfried, smelling a meaty aroma in the kitchen, walked into the room and sat down by Leo’s chair, looking up at him wistfully. Xander was strict with not feeding Siegfried table scraps, but Leo was a little more gracious and earned the dog’s favor.

“I can just wash what I have on and wear it to school tomorrow,” Leo grumbled, reaching down to scratch the dog behind his ears. His phone buzzed again but he didn’t want to see what Niles replied; he was mad at him right now.

“You can wash them now if you want. I have something you can wear while you wait,” Xander said as he stuck the Dutch oven into the oven to bake. He set the stove timer for 45 minutes.

Leo inwardly cursed himself. And also Niles. He cursed Niles a lot, but followed as Xander walked out of the kitchen and headed for his bedroom. Siegfried followed also, wagging his tail. Xander walked into his room and began searching through his dresser for clothes. Leo propped himself against the threshold, feeling a bit awkward about walking into his older brother’s room. After some shuffling Xander produced some pajama pants and a faded tank top and handed them to Leo.

“Go try those on, I think it’s the smallest I have,” he said. Leo stuck his tongue out at Xander.

“You don’t have to say that as if I wear baby clothes, Xan, I’m an average-sized man. You’re just freakishly huge,” Leo sassed before making his way to the bathroom. Xander rolled his eyes and shut his drawers.

Leo closed the bathroom door behind him and stripped out of his white, button-down school shirt, black skinny pants and underwear, and put on the clothes Xander gave him. He felt swamped in the baggy pjs and he couldn’t get the tank top to hang in a way that seemed appropriate.

Immediately upon looking in the mirror, he realized that there was no hope in fitting any of Xander’s clothes. He would send a picture to Niles if he weren’t so pissed off at him. Niles liked it when Leo would wear his clothes, he said it made him look cute.

“I bet there’s some weird Japanese kink about this,” Leo muttered before making himself as presentable as possible.

When he opened the door he expected some laughter from Xander, but his older brother just stared at him in shock. For an uncomfortably long moment, they were silent, and Leo couldn’t read Xander’s expression.

“They’re a little….big,” Xander said after clearing his throat awkwardly and averting his gaze.

Leo crossed his arms over the large tank top. “No shit. Like I said you’re freakishly huge.”

Xander’s face colored slightly.

“Language! I swear, you never used to curse like that,” he muttered before turning to walk back to the kitchen indignantly.

Leo couldn’t believe it.

Did he just see Xander blush?

He walked to the washing machine, having to focus not to trip over his own feet in Xander’s pants, and dumped his clothing into the appliance. He found some of Xander’s whites in a dirty laundry basket and put them in with his clothes, not wanting to waste water. When he was finished, he walked to the living room and plopped down on the couch. Xander was cleaning his mess in the kitchen so there was no reason for Leo to go there. Siegfried came and laid down under Leo’s feet, and Leo started petting him, brushing through his soft fur and smiling. He could learn to love dogs if they were like Siegfried.

He unlocked his phone and read the message Niles sent him earlier.

_Be safe xoxo_

He gagged then took a picture of himself pouting in Xander’s clothes, hoping it would make Niles feel bad about his decision, and sent it.

Not even 30 seconds later, Niles replied with a shirtless photo of him with the handcuffs and a message that read “good thing I didnt mark u up last time, that shirt hides nothing”

Realizing that his message was true, Leo panicked, looking at where his skin was exposed. He didn’t want Xander to see the burn marks his father left after Xander went away, but because those were closer to his stomach, they were well-hidden.

Leo went through great lengths to make sure Xander didn’t know what Garon had done to him. Their adoptive father never touched Camilla, Corrin, or Elise, but there was some personal vendetta he had against Leo. He believed it was because he wasn’t as good a son as Xander, and Garon needed a “replacement” after Xander left and Leo couldn’t quite fit the bill. Not like anyone could, Xander was perfect in practically every way.

It started with harsh words, but after a while grew into the burns of lit cigarettes when Garon found out Leo was smoking at the age of 14. It was punishment for smoking, Leo was told, but then the abuse got worse.

Leo shook his head, not wanting to think about his adoptive father anymore and decided to send a flirty picture to Niles, just to tease him.

“Did you put your stuff in the wash?”

Leo yelped as Xander surprised him, and he dropped his phone on the carpet, spooking Siegfried as well. He turned to shoot his older brother an angry glare.

“Why are you always sneaking around?!” Leo scolded, throwing a couch pillow at his brother. Xander caught it and tossed it back.

“Don’t throw things at me, Leo,” Xander responded playfully.

Leo gathered his phone. “If it wasn’t meant to be thrown, why is it called a ‘throw pillow’?” he retorted. Xander sat down beside him and sighed.

“I don’t know, Leo.”

After that, the two sat beside each other in a comfortable silence and Leo continued to text Niles, trying to steer clear of dirty responses that would lead to sexting, since the only thing currently covering his manhood was Xander’s over-sized pajama pants.

“Leo can I ask you something?” Xander asked.

“Go for it,” Leo responded indifferently, while texting Niles.

“Are you gay?”

Leo’s hands froze and he felt his heart drop to his stomach. He cleared his throat and put on unassuming airs.

“Wh-what makes you ask that?” he laughed awkwardly, trying to normally resume his text, but his hands felt sweaty and he could see his life ending.

Garon made his thoughts on homosexuality pretty clear throughout their childhood. It wasn’t an option and was disgusting. Leo thought he did a pretty good job at hiding it from everyone except Niles, just to be safe, but apparently not. He figured if Garon felt one way, why wouldn’t Xander have the same thoughts?

Xander, noticing Leo’s reaction, backpedaled a little. “No, no, I don’t mind, I’m not upset or anything,” he stammered a little. “I’m actually…uh. Yeah.”

Leo’s jaw dropped. That was the most ungraceful moment he had ever seen his big brother in and he couldn’t believe him.

“Shut up, you are not,” Leo said in disbelief. “You had a crazy girlfriend in college. Penny or whatever?”

Xander groaned.

“Her name was Peri, and she wasn’t my girlfriend, she was just covering for me because dad started saying things that made me suspicious he might know. I was dating this other guy. Total tool.”

Leo was shocked. Never in a million years would he peg Xander for gay. He was every girl’s dream and he seemed like the kind of guy who wouldn’t date other guys.

“You’re lying!”

Xander sighed. “I promise you I’m not. Look, I was just wondering because I’m worried about your relationship with Niles.”

Leo guwaffed.

“What relationship with Niles? I don’t have a relationship with Niles.”

“You are being so obvious right now that you are in a relationship with Niles. You can’t hide something like that from me, I’m your big brother,” Xander said. Leo was not liking where this conversation was going.

“Is that why you don’t want me hanging out with him? Because you think we’re in a relationship?” Leo asked accusingly, folding his arms and glaring at Xander.

“No,” the older blonde explained, “I’m just worried that he isn’t treating you with the respect you deserve.”

“Niles is very respectful of me,” Leo countered before realizing that he practically outed himself to Xander by saying that.

“And I worry that you aren’t safe.”

“Oh my god,” Leo exclaimed, covering his face with his hands, “I can’t believe this is happening, are you about to give me ‘the talk: gay edition’?”

Xander itched the side of his face nervously and blushed slightly. “Not if I don’t need to.”

Leo clapped his hands together and tried to organize his thoughts.

“First of all, what I do with Niles isn’t really any of your business-“

“Of course it’s my business!” Xander exclaimed, “I care about you.”

Leo groaned and covered his face again to hide his blushing cheeks. He couldn’t handle when Xander made proclamations like that. It made him feel like Xander felt something more for him than just “little brother”

“I don’t want to talk about this anymore, yes, I am gay, end of discussion,” Leo said before turning away from Xander and checking his e-mail on his phone. He didn’t have anything new, but he wanted to look busy, and texting Niles wouldn’t be the best thing in this scenario.

After a while, Xander got up and left presumably to go to check on the food, but when he walked back into the room, he dropped a framed photo on Leo’s lap.

“Do you remember when we took that?”

It was a photo shortly after Camilla was adopted. Leo wasn’t smiling, but everyone else was in the warm family portrait. This was when Garon still had kindness within him.

“I was 10 in this picture. Camilla had just dyed her hair purple the day before and your dad was so mad,” Leo said fondly, looking at the amateur dye-job. Now, the purple looked so well-done that some people argued it was her natural color, despite how ridiculous a thought it was.

“I remember telling myself that I was going to do everything within my power to keep you safe and make you happy. You wouldn’t even smile for the family portrait, and you didn’t smile much when you were younger either, and I wanted to change that,” Xander said, taking his place back on the couch beside Leo.

Bitterly, Leo thought about how he failed to keep that promise, and resisted the urge to touch the burn marks on his body.

“I don’t like that I went away for college, and I left you alone with dad and the girls. I felt like I wasn’t able to take care of you anymore even though I called often and visited as much as possible.”

Leo could feel the shirt slipping off his shoulder, and he shrugged to adjust it.

“What does that have to do with anything?” he asked, rubbing his thumbs over the picture.

“I don’t like it when you clam up when you talk to me. I want to be someone you can rely on, so I would like for you to talk to me honestly,” Xander answered. Feeling a little warm, Leo sighed.

“Okay,” Leo responded.

He felt Xander shift on the couch, but instead of getting up to leave like Leo thought, he leaned over and placed a soft kiss on the younger boy’s temple, effectively shutting down Leo’s thought process. He stammered as Xander went to check on the food and placed his hand gingerly over the spot where he was kissed.

He could feel his heart hammering in his chest, and his mind started filling with fantasies that were unlocked by the one simple kiss. His body felt hot and he placed the photo on the couch next to him and took up his phone.

_Niles, I need you._

He dropped his phone in his lap and ran his fingers through his blonde hair nervously. When his phone buzzed in his lap he squeaked, the vibrations doing nothing to help his stiffening cock.

_What’s wrong? Everything ok?_

_Yes? No? I don’t know? Xan knows I’m gay and that we do stuff I don’t know Niles I need to see you._

As Leo waited for a response, he wondered if it would be acceptable for him to masturbate in his brother’s office. Before he could think on that any longer, the stove timer beeped, notifying the household that dinner was ready.

Leo locked his phone and left it in the living room while he made his way to the kitchen for dinner. Xander already set the table and Leo steeled himself for the most awkward dinner possible.

Of course Leo was just being hard on himself, after the two were seated and started eating, the awkward tension of what happened earlier disappeared over good food. Dinner was pleasant, and halfway through, the dryer went off, confusing Leo before Xander told him he switched the laundry out earlier.

After dinner, Leo helped clean up and then went to go get his clothes out of the dryer. Passing by the living room, he heard his phone buzzing against the coffee table and went to check it, forgetting he left it through dinner.

He had 20 missed calls from Niles and too many text messages for Leo to comprehend. His phone rang again in his hand and he answered.

_“Leo, fuck, you almost gave me a heart attack, are you okay? You never told me where Xander lives so I’m driving around these bougie neighborhoods hoping that something screams ‘blonde Incredible Hulk,”_ Niles exclaimed.

“Niles go home!” Leo whispered, not wanting Xander to hear him. “Everything’s fine, I was just freaking out.”

He heard Niles groan loudly on the other end of the phone.

_“You owe me a quarter tank of gas, motherfucker,”_ Niles cursed, “ _I thought he killed you! You told me he knows about us and everything and how you needed me and I thought you were gonna die.”_

Leo rolled his eyes, knowing that Niles couldn’t see him but still. He was being overdramatic.

“No, just facetime me later and I’ll explain,” Leo sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose to combat his oncoming headache.

_“You better be prepared to give me some great cybersex after making me worry like that.”_

“Okay _mom_.”

On the other line, Niles laughed.

_“I hope you wouldn’t cyber your mom, you naughty boy,_ ” he teased. Leo hung up on him.

The rest of the night went well. When Xander told him good night and Leo was sure he was asleep, he facetimed Niles, making sure to put in his headphones.

_“So what happened?”_ Niles asked as soon as they were connected.

“Well, hello to you too,” Leo whispered. The lamp was turned on so Niles saw him sigh and flipped him off.

_“Just tell me what happened.”_

Leo recounted the whole story, about how Xander wanted Leo to spend the night and how he asked about his sexuality and ended with how he kissed him on the temple.

_“Wait, Xander’s gay?!”_ Niles exclaimed, _“that means I’m gonna lose my favorite butt buddy!”_

Leo rolled his eyes.

“Probably not, even if he is gay, I’m still his brother.”

_“Yeah, you’re right, but does it make you feel better that he knows?”_

Leo thought of Niles’s question a little and realized that it did make him feel better knowing that he would have to hide an entire part of his identity from Xander. He nodded.

_“Good, good. Now, I do believe I was promised something_ ,” Niles said flirtatiously.

Leo groaned, but gave in and found a good place to prop his phone so that Niles could see him and so that the headphones were still plugged in.

_“Those pants look a little big,”_ Niles commented, _“you should take them off.”_

Leo did as he was told, his dick, slightly hard from anticipation, springing free. In turn, Niles also removed his clothes until he was naked on the screen. Leo left his shirt on and looked at the door cautiously before slowly stroking himself. He could hear Niles hum in appreciation on the other line and he quickened his strokes, spreading his legs to let Niles see the whole view. He saw his partner also touching himself and he let out a soft whimper.

_“Be quiet, Leo, or Xander will hear.”_

The possibility of getting caught by Xander should have terrified him, but instead it turned him on and he let his head tilt back and he thrusted into his own palm, showing Niles that he was more aroused.

_“You’re so dirty,”_ Niles mumbled, stroking himself faster. His smooth voice in Leo’s ears aroused him further and he felt the first drop of precum slip from the small slit in his dick. He opened his mouth in a silent moan and heard Niles sigh in response.

_“Finger yourself for me, and use your spit,”_ Niles instructed.

Leo took his free hand and began licking his fingers sensually, sucking on them and coating them with saliva in the lewdest way possible. All the while he was still masturbating. He watched Niles the whole time and saw how his actions affected him.

_“God, that pretty mouth should be on my dick_ ,” Niles grunted, carding his free hand through his hair. The brief action drove Leo wild and he briefly stopped touching his dick so that he could begin fingering himself. He plunged the first finger into his warm entrance and bit back his moans. After the first finger was in to the knuckle, he began stroking his length again, pleasuring himself in the best way possible.

Niles moaned and picked up his pace, dick moving quickly against his skilled hand.

As he oftentimes did when being sexual with Niles, Leo fantasized about Xander, his love in the other room. He closed his eyes and pictured the older blonde against his back, fucking him from behind and jerking him off at the same time. He let out a shaky breath, loud enough that Niles heard and moaned in reply. Leo’s mouth was wide open in silent cries and his lips glistened with spit as he imagined Xander ghosting his way down Leo’s neck, leaving fresh love bites and bruises while ruthlessly pounding his tight hole. He could practically hear him grunting from exertion as he neared completion and Leo plunged his wet fingers into his hole furiously to match the fantasy.

Niles’s words and moans were lost on Leo as they morphed into Xander’s deeper, smoother voice, whispering nonsense to him as Leo cried out desperately for release. In his mind he ran his fingers through Xander’s golden curls, using his hold to drag their mouths together in a wet, open kiss as Leo moaned into his mouth at the brink of orgasm.

_“Leo, I’m c-coming…!”_

And in his fantasy, Xander was coming too, the furrow in his brow deepening as he pulverized Leo’s ass, no longer preoccupied with stroking his little brother, but instead focused entirely on riding through his rough and intense orgasm with both his large hands controlling Leo’s hips, moaning as he found release within Leo’s walls.

Leo’s own release came soon afterwards, his balls clenching unexpectedly as the orgasm rocked through his body with little warning. Without a free hand to bite down on, Leo let out a harsh gasp before chewing his lip, writhing as wave after wave of ecstasy washed over him.

When he came down off his orgasm, his muscles felt like jelly and he was fighting to control his breathing.

_“We need to do that more often,”_ Niles chuckled and Leo simply nodded, too frazzled to find words.

When he got his energy back, he realized he needed to clean up. Quietly, he creeped to the bathroom, leaving Niles behind. He saw that Xander’s door was shut and seem undisturbed, and for that, he breathed a sigh of relief.

After cleaning up, he felt like going to sleep, so he said good night to Niles and hung up, drifting off into dreams of a life with Xander.


	3. Chapter 3

Three years after coming out to Xander had worked out well. Not perfectly, but it went okay.

Leo went to a local college, so he was able to stay by Xander and Niles. He also stayed to shield Elise from any of Garon’s outbursts, which had gotten worse as time went on. During Leo’s second year at college, Corrin blew up, taking out her bottled emotions of her entire past on Garon. At his old age, the screaming and the smashing of household goods was too much, and he had a stroke, ending all the harsh words and fear within the family.

It turned out that the shift in Garon’s attitude was due to a large tumor on his brain, causing mood swings, and loss of skills, which explained why Nohr had been going down the drain in the last few years. The tumor eventually stopped blood flow to his brain and killed him.

Xander, who was barely aware of Garon’s poor attitudes, was affected by his death the most. The other siblings had developed an unhealthy hatred towards their adoptive father and were all secretly relieved while Xander was devastated. His funeral was small and poorly attended, with only his children and a couple of high-ranking business partners of Garon’s to see him lowered into the ground. Iago and Hans, after attending the funeral, secretly made plans to take over the Nohr Company, but they were revealed by Xander, who was furious to find people who were supposedly loyal to Garon trying to scheme against him. They were thrown in jail for money laundering and fraud and Xander took control of the distribution company, fixing relationships with Nohr’s largest rivals Hoshido Inc., who controlled the production of food and products. As allies, both companies prospered, and the small family became wealthy in possessions and love.

Elise, the youngest, was preparing to graduate high school. Maturity suited her well, and she was off to a prestigious west coast college with a full ride for her academic success and community efforts. Camilla moved to a town 45 minutes away after Garon’s death, but after becoming a famous model, she was rarely around. Corrin found herself rolling with Hoshido Inc.’s crowd and was rumored to be settling down with the department Head of Records, Subaki.

Leo, as he got older, became restless with the relationship he had with Niles. He recognized and respected that Niles developed no romantic attractions, but it frustrated him to have no plan for the future in the realm of family.

“Look, Niles,” Leo sighed, “I know you’re ‘arrow’-“

“Aro.”

“- _aro_ ,” the blonde corrected, “but I need something more fulfilling than this. I’m not aromantic, and I want a life partner.”

Niles, with his arms crossed, pursed his lips.

“We’ve been making this work for 5 years, Leo, so what’s the problem now?”

“The problem,” Leo articulated, “is that I have been unable to move on from Xander. I love him, but I know that we will never happen and I can’t live the rest of my life with my deepest relationship being friends with benefits.”

Niles sighed and plopped himself down on Leo’s couch. Because Leo stayed in town, after Garon’s death, he inherited their house.

“I know, I know,” Niles sighed, understanding that this day would eventually come. “You’re my best friend, and I always thought that, I dunno, it wouldn’t work out with Xander and we would just get married to enjoy marriage benefits and we could keep doing what we’re doing. Maybe adopt some kids.”

Leo blushed and took a deep breath.

He never realized that Niles thought about their future, but something about Niles’s plans seemed unfulfilling.

“Yeah, but what if I fell in love with _you_?” Leo asked

For an obscenely long time, there was silence, then both of the men broke into side-splitting laughter.

“Hoho! That was a good one Leo, I’m bustin’ a gut over hear,” Niles laughed, wiping away a tear from his green eye.

Leo calmed his own laughter before returning back to the serious topic at hand. Another sigh escaped Niles followed by a groan.

“I don’t wanna stop being with you,” he whined, kicking his feet like a child throwing a tantrum.

Leo sat down beside Niles and started combing through his hair. “I know. I wasn’t saying we had to stop. At least, not right now,” Leo said. “I just think I should start trying to date and see other people. I need to be romantically _and_ sexually connected with someone.”

Niles pouted and rested his head on his best friend’s shoulder.

“When did you grow up?” he mumbled and Leo let out a light laugh.

“One of us had to be the mature one.”

“Speaking of mature,” Niles said, wrapping his arms around Leo and nipping his neck, “what are you doing for your 21st birthday, hmmm?”

Leo hummed. “I don’t know. I think it’s pretty traditional to get wasted at a bar somewhere, so I might do that.”

“Boooriiing, but okay” Niles said, throwing up his arms in defeat.

His 21st birthday was only a few days off, and because it was in the heart of summer, those he knew from college would definitely be available. The guest list was small, but Leo also wasn’t a super sociable person. Odin, who was Leo’s eccentric friends from college was invited, as well as all of Leo’s siblings. Leo gave them leeway to bring whoever they wished.

On the night of Leo’s 21st birthday, he realized that inviting Elise was not one of Niles best ideas. He also realized that he should stop having Niles organize his parties.

“Elise, I don’t even know why Niles invited you,” Leo complained, shooting daggers at his best friend. “You’re 18, you can’t get in!”

Elise blew a raspberry. “I got to this bar with my friends all the time! The bouncers love me!” she said, then waved at the bouncers just to make her point. Leo massaged his temples.

“Just let her come in,” Niles said, “how much trouble is she going to get in with her whole family here?”

“Yeah!” Elise agreed. Leo groaned and dropped the argument. He guessed they had a point. The younger girl was still waiting on her friends, Effie and Arthur, but she told Leo that he could count on her to be responsible.

When Leo approached the entrance to the bar, the bouncers asked to see ID.

“So you’re Eli’s big brother?” said the scantily-clad blonde at the door. Her name tag read “Charlotte”, but Leo was more focused the large, mostly-bald bouncer who stared at them without a word. He was terrifying.

“Uhh, yeah,” Leo responded.

They let Leo and Niles through without a problem and immediately the music and lights assaulted Leo’s senses.

“Is it always so loud at these places?” Leo shouted over the noise. Having never really been to a nice bar before, he didn’t know what to expect.

“Yeah!” Niles exclaimed.

The two made their way over to the bar. Corrin was seated there with Subaki, the red-haired record-keeper of Hoshido, with a drink in hand.

“Happy birthday, Leo!” she cheered, getting off her barstool to envelope her younger brother in a hug.

“Have you met Subaki?”

“No,” Leo said pleasantly, shaking the effeminate man’s hand, “Nice to meet you, I’m Leo.”

“Leeeoooooo! Happy birthday!”

The young blonde was assaulted with a bear hug. He turned to see his purple-haired sister.

“Hey Camilla!” Corrin laughed.

“All my favorite people in one place,” Camilla cooed, making kissy faces at the two of them.

“It’s nice to see you, Camilla,” Leo chirped, “how’s modeling?”

Camilla threw herself into a story about New York and her job offers. She mentioned the possibility of going international, but she said she didn’t know quite yet.

A few more people that Leo didn’t know came up to him to wish him a happy birthday, and he assumed that they were friends of friends.

The rest of the night went by fine. After Leo had a few drinks, the noise didn’t seem to bother him, and he was chatting with everyone. Odin showed up late and turned out to be the life of the party. As the night continued, Niles got handsy as he got drunk. Leo, even after having a couple of drinks himself, still recognized that it wasn’t the time nor place to be displaying his relationship with Niles. Xander was here and Leo felt wrong being with Niles in front of him.

The only problem was that Niles was amazing at turning Leo on, and even after telling him to stop multiple times, Leo was a horny mess. Niles took Leo’s hand and lead him to the dance floor.

Leo had no choice but to follow, and Niles brought them to the center of the crowd before pressing their bodies together. Leo moaned at the grinding of their clothed erections and started dancing provocatively on his partner.

“How about we leave here,” Niles said, leaning down to Leo’s ear, “and I give you a birthday blowjob?”

Leo gave him a sloppy kiss.

“But Xan’s here,” he replied. “I wanna spend time with him.”

“But spending time with me would be more fun,” Niles said playfully, before grabbing Leo’s ass. The blonde tried to push away from the older man and he felt one of Niles’s hands slip into the front of his tight pants.

“Yeah, but still-“

“What the hell are you doing?!”

Both parties turned to see Xander staring at them furiously. Leo had only ever seen that look once, when Garon was still alive and Xander fought him about leaving home for college. It was a sobering look, and Leo pushed off of Niles.

“Xander, it’s not-“

Xander bee-lined to Niles and grabbed the collar of his shirt.

“Why are you molesting him, when he doesn’t want what you’re offering?” Xander yelled. Up close, Niles could smell the alcohol on his breath and held his hands up defensively. In a fist fight against Xander, any man would lose.

“Xander-“ pleaded Leo.

“I trusted you, you weasel!”

Niles, not liking the way Xander was talking to him, retorted: “At least I give him what he wants!” Niles spat. “You left him alone with your dick head father and try to act like you don’t know how he feels about you!”

Others were starting to turn their heads to see what was happening, and Leo, not wanting to be the center of attention anymore, placed his hand on Xander’s arm.

“Xan, let’s talk, _please_ ,” Leo asked, tugging Xander away from Niles. The older blonde let go of Leo’s best friend and followed Leo to the back of the club, and as Xander followed, Leo glared at Niles. Niles stared incredulously at the two of them before huffing and walking back to the bar for more alcohol. He was too sober for this.

“I didn’t like the way he was touching you, Leo,” Xander admitted. “You looked like you were trying to push him away and then he grabbed you and…”

He trailed off and sighed, carding a hand through his blonde curls.

“I’m sorry, I overreacted a little.”

Leo was touched that Xander got so upset for him.

“It’s okay Xander,” Leo said, “but it’s just Niles, you know he isn’t going to do anything I don’t want him to.”

Xander didn’t respond and stared at the floor. There was silence between them but the noises of the bar ate it up, filling it with cheers, loud music and glasses clinking and shattering.

“I don’t like you with him, Leo,” Xander said gently. It was so soft that Leo almost had to ask him to repeat himself.

“Why?” the younger blonde asked, thinking that Xander was trying to dictate who he was or wasn’t allowed to date. “Is this because you think he’s a bad influence? Because I swear to god-“

Leo wasn’t able to finish his sentence because soft lips were pressed against his, cutting off his sentence. Feeling his heart stop, Leo froze, unable to react. It was as if time and reality stopped.

Xander cupped his face, brushing his thumb over Leo’s cheekbone before pulling away.

“I want you all to myself, Leo. Don’t you get it?” Xander said painfully, resting his forehead against Leo’s. “I hated myself for leaving you to go to college, but I didn’t think I could stand wanting you so much and not being able to have you.

Leo brought their lips together again after his confession and he kissed him with all the love he had for his older brother. Tears of relief spilled over his cheeks and he wrapped his arms tightly around Xander’s neck, never wanting to let him go. Xander deepened the kiss, gently rubbing their tongues together and Leo felt as if he had never taken a breath before and Xander was the only oxygen in the world.

When they broke, they were panting and red-faced.

“Leo-“

Leo grabbed Xander’s hand and dragged him across the bar. Crazed, he tugged open a door that said “Storage” and pulled Xander inside, closing the door and locking it from the inside.

It was marginally quieter inside, but the music was still overwhelmingly loud. It was also cramped. With both of them chest to chest, they almost had their backs against two of the walls.

“Xander,” Leo breathed before kissing him again. “I’ve wanted you for as long as I can remember.”

Xander sighed in pleasure as Leo licked up his neck and he grabbed his younger brother’s hips, grinding into them with his own growing erection.

Leo rolled his hips in tandem and moaned loudly before deeply kissing Xander again. After a few moments of grinding, Leo felt his back forcefully pressed against the wall, knocking the air out of him.

“God, Leo, I can’t control myself with you,” Xander said, worrying that he was too reckless with Leo.

“Then don’t,” replied Leo before attempting to unzip Xander’s pants.

The older blonde grabbed Leo’s wrists in one hand and held them above Leo’s head, and with his other hand finished removing his pants. Leo moaned at the strength that Xander was using and struggled against his grasp to no avail. The tight grip around his wrists hurt, but it was a delicious pain.

Xander kissed him again roughly, sliding his tongue into Leo’s willing mouth and the younger boy whimpered at the intrusion. Sliding his free hand down Leo’s body, the older blonde freed Leo’s erection, pulling his clothes off just enough for his dick to stick out. Xander broke the kiss and began marking every inch of exposed skin with throbbing red marks.

“Xander…” Leo moaned, aching for his love to touch him. Xander released Leo’s hands, which immediately flew to tugging off the rest of their bottoms until they both stood naked from the waist down.

When Xander’s cock was released, Leo moaned at the sight of it.

It was easily the biggest dick that Leo had ever seen and he wanted to be fucked thoroughly with it. His mouth watered as he imagined every orifice being filled with his length.

“I don’t have anything with me,” Xander mumbled against Leo’s skin. Panting, Leo took Xander’s fingers into his mouth and began coating them with saliva, improvising. They had come too far to stop now.

“Fuck, Leo,” he groaned as he watched Leo’s obscene display. His fingers were dripping with his spit yet he made a point to suck on each digit and lick in between his fingers, all while maintaining eye contact. Xander could feel his cock throb just by watching Leo being so sexual.

Without saying anything, Leo pulled the fingers out of his mouth and flipped over, sticking his ass out for Xander. Leo shivered when the first finger slid into him.

After being sexually active for a few years, Leo was able to relax his muscles to provide the least possible resistance, but even then, his walls still clamped down slightly on Xander’s finger.

“It’s so hot,” Xander said, thrusting his finger in and out of Leo’s hole. The younger blonde braced his arms against the wall and rocked against his finger in time, trying to get the most pleasure out of the experience.

“More, Xander, please,” Leo begged wantonly, eager to finally feel Xander’s dick inside of him. Oblinging him, the older brother added another finger, fucking him with the digits before using his other hand to stroke Leo’s slender member.

“A-ah! Yes, Xander!” Leo moaned, scratching the cement wall with his short nails. He felt his knees wobble as pleasure washed over him. All he ever wanted was to be this close with Xander, and now it was finally happening.

Xander added a third finger and Leo felt his orgasm coming to soon, feeling like a quivering virgin all over again. Without speaking, he placed his hand over Xander’s that was touching his cock and removed it, intertwining their fingers together.

“I’m too cl-close, aahh, I wanna come together,” Leo said, in between heavy breaths and moans. Xander placed their connected hands back against the wall and continued to finger-fuck Leo until he was screaming for release.

Removing his fingers made Leo feel empty and he whimpered until Xander turned him around and forced him on his knees.

“Suck,” Xander breathed harshly, and Leo trembled in excitement. Being commanded and dominated was something Leo discovered he loved. He wanted to be owned. He wanted every part of his body to belong to Xander.

“Yes,” he moaned before taking him into his mouth.

No amount of experience or practice could prepare him for Xander’s girth. Leo had grown accustomed to deep-throating, and could take all of Nile’s length, but when Leo reached his limit, there was still inches left to go. As his warm mouth inched on Xander, the older blonde sighed loudly, leaning against the wall behind him. Leo pulled off of him went back down, taking a little more the second time. He continued this process until Xander’s golden pubes tickled his nose and then started bobbing his head rhythmically.

Xander groaned and entangled his fingers in Leo’s hair, guiding him gently. Leo hummed, sending the light vibrations through Xander’s cock. He licked up the underside of the large dick and heard Xander gasp. Leo skillfully swirled his tongue around the head of Xander’s dick whenever he would come up, and swallowed around the thick muscle when he went down. Xander began thrusting into Leo’s mouth, and pushed Leo further and further down on him.

“You’re so good at this,” Xander moaned, and Leo looked up at him with dark brown eyes. He could feel Xander stiffen inside his mouth with their heated eye contact and the saliva dripped onto the floor below them. They continued this way for a while, Leo loving the taste of Xander’s dick.

“Enough,” Xander ordered shakily. Leo pulled off of him and kissed him with swollen lips. Xander’s tongue explored every inch of Leo’s mouth until the younger man’s knees were weak, and then Xander pulled away.

He was panting, and pressed Leo against the wall, lifting his legs to rest against his hips. Leo locked his legs there, knowing that as long as he did what Xander wanted, he would be safe. The older blonde grabbed Leo’s hips for support and gave him another quick kiss. Leo’s arms wrapped around Xander’s neck and they stared at each other, knowing that once they crossed this line, there was no going back to the way things were before.

“Fuck me,” Leo whined impatiently, and Xander obliged, plunging his massive dick into Leo’s tight hole. Leo screamed at being stretched so much so quickly. He had never experienced being filled this much and it was everything he wanted. He dug his nails into Xander’s back as Xander buried himself in Leo. Just when Leo though he was filled to the brim, Xander forced more of his member into him. It was painful, but Leo was happy that he was finally experiencing this with Xander.

Pausing, Xander kissed Leo’s cheeks, wiping away some of the tears.

“Are you okay?” he asked huskily. Leo nodded, not trusting himself with words. “Do you want me to stop?”

“No,” Leo squeaked. “You’re just so, aahh, _big_ ,” he choked out. Xander chuckled.

“Just a little bit more, Leo, you’re doing great.”

Leo’s whole body was consumed with his love for Xander and he kissed him again, slowly and passionately, as Xander fit the last of his dick into Leo.

The younger blonde was so impossibly filled. And every small movement Xander made brushed against his prostate, making him whimper.

With strong arms, Xander lifted Leo’s hips off of his dick and pulled almost all the way out before slamming the lithe body down on his dick. Gravity did most of the work and Leo screamed as he was impaled.

“Yes, Xander, _yes!”_ he moaned, tears streaming down his face. He gripped Xander’s neck tighter and bit down on his shoulder as he thrusted deeper than ever inside Leo.

 _He’s going to rip me apart_ , Leo thought, the idea making his dick twitch against his abdomen. They set a steady pace of Xander fucking him against the wall, and as he continued to pound Leo’s prostate, the younger man could feel his orgasm coming closer and closer as he was penetrated harder than he’d ever experienced.

“Fuck, Xander, oh _g-god,_ aa-ahhhh, I’m so close,” he whimpered. The loud music washed out most of his words, but he knew Xander understood by his quickening pace. Clawing into his older brother’s back, Leo felt himself tipping over the edge and he gave up on trying to censor his loud cries of pleasure.

“Not yet,” Xander whispered breathily in his ear. “Wait.”

Xander’s powerful thrusts and his voice, shaky and aroused were almost too much for Leo.

“I’m tr-trying, hhmmmm, j-just so good,” Leo cried, his words getting mixed up as pleasure became his only focus. He clenched down on Xander, who grunted, wildly thrusting into Leo’s impossibly tight hole. Every breath turned into a light moan as Xander pounded his little brother. He had sex before, but it was never like this, and Leo took his entire length as if the two were made for each other

“Leo,” Xander moaned, “you’re so tight.” He sucked harshly at Leo’s neck, bruising him along his collarbone. The purple marks would hurt him tomorrow, but now the pleasure was blinding.

“Xan, yes, oh, _oh!_ I’m s-so,” Leo moaned, clenching his jaw against the overwhelming ecstasy. “I’m close, I’m about t-to- _Xander!”_

He screamed as his release was ripped from him, milky white cum shooting forcefully from his dick. Xander, close, but not yet at the tipping point, pushed his dick deeper into Leo’s spasming hole, and the feeling of those hot walls even tighter around his length was too much.

“Leo, I’m coming,” Xander moaned, shooting his seed into Leo. The younger blonde, who was finished coming, went limp against Xander as he rode out his orgasm ferociously, and Leo cried, the sensation of his prostate being abused too much after such an intense orgasm.

When Xander gave his last thrust, he pulled out of Leo, and both of them collapsed onto the floor.

“Are you okay?” Xander asked in concern as Leo sobbed against his shoulder. The younger boy nodded and weakly crawled into Xander’s lap, holding him tightly. Xander rubbed his back and kissed the tears from Leo’s face until he calmed down. They kissed lazily on the floor of the storage room, not for any other reason than to kiss and feel the warmth of each other’s mouths.

“Xander,” Leo croaked, his throat damaged from his loud vocalizations during intercourse.

“Hmm?” Xander hummed, making smooth circles in Leo’s warm skin.

“I love you,” Leo mumbled, resting his forehead against Xander’s.

“I love you too.”

They stayed there for a long time, just listening to each other breathe.

“You do know we have to leave this room, right?” Xander sighed, kissing the top of Leo’s blonde head. The younger boy whined and clung to older brother tighter.

“I don’t want to leave,” Leo sighed, running his hands over Xander’s rippling muscles.

It was moments where Leo acted a little selfishly that he was the cutest. The younger blonde had always been competitive, wanting to be better than his siblings and claw out a space for himself to shine, and when he was like this – content and satisfied, his true colors shined.

After a few more moments of cuddling, Xander stood, clutching the wall for support as he felt light-headed. He found his clothes and dressed himself while Leo continued to sit on the floor.

“Leo, we need to get up now.”

“I…I don’t think I can,” Leo mumbled. He attempted to stand and grimaced before plopping back down and whimpering.

Xander scooped up the lithe boy and placed him on his feet.

“I think you broke me,” Leo complained, painfully bending over to grab his own clothes. Once they were both dressed, they examined each other in the dim light.

“You look like you just got leeched,” Xander chuckled, brushing his fingers over the dark marks on Leo’s pale skin. Leo smiled and kissed Xander’s cheek.

“We should just go home and thank everyone from coming out tomorrow,” Leo suggested, wrapping his arms around Xander’s waist and resting his head against his thick chest. Xander hummed and combed through Leo’s hair.

“Sounds like a great idea.”

The two sneaked out of the bar easily enough, both getting in Xander’s car to head back to his place. Leo managed to send a text to Niles, telling him he didn’t a ride back from the bar.

When they got back to Xander’s house, Leo had difficulties getting out of the car.

“I’m being serious, it really hurts,” he complained. Xander sighed before picking Leo up bridal style to carry him into the house. Leo blushed furiously.

“You didn’t have to pick me up _that_ way!”

By some miraculous feat, Xander managed to unlock his front door with Leo still in his arms, and he carried his younger brother all the way to his bedroom, where he deposited Leo on the sheets. Xander stripped off his shirt and pulled Leo’s shirt over his head as well.

Knowing that he was allowed to stare, Leo admired his brother’s excellent physical form. Thick muscles bulged under tight, smooth skin, and every movement set his body into glorious motion.

“Do you like the view?” Xander asked, crawling onto the bed and straddling Leo. Their position made Leo’s loins stir.

“Who wouldn’t?” he replied playfully, trailing his hands gently over Xander’s torso. Leaning down, Xander captured Leo’s lips in a lazy kiss.

“This isn’t weird for you is it?” Leo mumbled when they broke apart, brushing through Xander’s hair.

“No. Is it weird for you?”

Leo kissed him, answering the question without words. Xander’s hands made his way down Leo’s chest and they paused over the raised scars on Leo’s abdomen. He broke the kiss and his brow furrowed.

“What’s this?” Xander asked.

Leo instinctively went to cover his stomach, panicking at the attention drawn to the burns.

“N-nothing,” he lied. Xander stared at him, torn between wanting to know about this secretive side of Leo but also wanting to respect his boundaries.

Leo sighed and gathered his courage.

“Garon- your father, he did this after you left.”

Xander’s eyes widened and Leo could feel the rage emanating from his body and he wrapped his arms around Xander’s neck, and the larger man laid down on top of him with a weary sigh.

“Leo, I’m so sorry. I didn’t know…” he mumbled, nuzzling into the crook of his younger brother’s neck.

Leo breathed deeply, adjusting to Xander’s weight on top of him, humming in satisfaction. He rubbed Xander’s back.

“It’s okay.”

“It’s not,” Xander retorted, kissing Leo’s neck soothingly. Leo hummed in reply and they dropped the topic. They could talk about it later, but for now, they were going to revel in being together.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is literal smut for no reason other than why not. Daddy kink and light bdsm play into here. Enjoy~!

It had been a few months since Xander and Leo entered a relationship. Niles was happy for his best friend, but was also sad to see Leo go. It was strange for Leo to navigate the discovering of their sexuality together, because he already went through the process with Niles, and sometimes he forgot that Xander didn’t always know exactly what he wanted. Xander was rough, but sometimes he held back, fearing he would hurt Leo or do something that would break a boundary. Leo never had that problem with Niles, but he and Xander were learning.

When Elise moved to college, Leo sold the family home and moved in with Xander. No one had qualms about the decision. The house harbored more negative memories than good ones and no one was living there anyways.

Leo, who had held a managerial position at Nohr started taking less hours at Xander’s request. As the new head of the flourishing company, Leo didn’t have to work, but he wanted to, still retaining his pride and independence.

Xander was currently on his way home from work.

He stopped at the store to pick up food for dinner and fumbled for the keys to unlock the front door while holding the grocery bags.

When he opened the door, Siegfried greeted him happily, tail wagging and panting. Xander patted him on the head and went to the kitchen to unload the groceries. As he did he thought about what he would make to complement dinner.

“A-aahhh….”

Xander sighed. He would just have to think about it later.

He walked to his room and when he reached the bedroom, he leaned against the threshold.

“Is someone breaking the rules?”

Leo whimpered.

His arms were restrained against the head board and a blindfold prevented him from seeing Xander. It was wet and tear tracks made their way down his cheeks. Leo tilted his head toward his voice and pulled his bare legs up.

A spread bar kept Leo from moving around, and a thick vibrator was pushed far inside his asshole. He had been left in this situation during the day, and once during lunch, Xander came to check on him and let him go to the bathroom and what not. Since lunch, Xander could tell from the pool of a half-dried, creamy substance that Leo had come multiple times. His red, throbbing dick was standing erect as Leo panted and squirmed.

There were a few rules that Leo was supposed to follow, and one of them was no speaking or noise-making of any kind. This was partially because during past experiments with this scenario, Siegfried, who would be curiously drawn to the noise, would ruin the scene by breaking Leo’s focus, or by licking up the cum on his abdomen.

Of course, they could always close the door, or put Siegfried outside, but Xander thought it was much more fun to impose the rules.

Stepping into the room, Xander closed the door. As he walked around nonchalantly, the heels of his dress clacked against the hardwood floor. He pulled off his suit jacket and tie and put them in the dirty clothes hamper. Standing beside the bed, he reached down and brushed his fingers along Leo’s jaw. This close he could see a thin line of saliva dripping from Leo’s mouth and Xander brushed it away.

He moaned at the unexpected contact and his hips bucked upwards, dick bouncing. Xander smiled and continued to take off his clothes, placing them into their places slowly before crawling onto the bed.

“Have you been a good boy today?” Xander asked sensually, rubbing his index finger around the tight ring of muscle of Leo’s ass.

“Y-yes!” he gasped, face flushed and hair blonde hair disheveled.

Xander roamed Leo’s body with his hands and mouth, each contact making the younger blonde writhe and gasp as the sensation was heighten by his lack of sight. He reached down and grabbed the end of the vibrator and slowly began pushing it in and out of Leo’s hole.

“Aahhh,” he moaned, “daddy, yes!”

Xander groaned, feeling his dick stiffen at the name. He kissed Leo’s wet lips and continued to fuck him with the vibrator. The head board rattled at Leo pulled against his restraints. Wanting to be closer to his lover, Xander unlocked the spread bar, giving Leo control over his legs before placing himself in between him.

Leo’s back arched and he moaned, grinding down on the object inside of him. He panted harshly and his balls tightened, preparing him for release. As he came, pitifully ejaculating on his soiled torso, he sobbed, body shaking as he was overcome with his release.

The older blonde removed the vibrator and felt Leo exhale, still shaking from the intensity of the multiple orgasms throughout the day. His wrists were red and rubbed raw as he pulled against the restraints and he laid lifelessly on the bed, his cock occasionally twitching from overstimulation.

Xander loved Leo like this. Ravaged and used, he opened himself up to be dominated and controlled. In this way he was the most pliable, and Xander got harder thinking about the things he would do before dinner.

Focusing at the task at hand, he brought three fingers to Leo’s lips.

“Open,” he ordered and Leo complied, taking the digits into his mouth and coating them with saliva. Xander pushed his fingers in farther and Leo groaned as they touched the back of his throat. He could feel Leo’s tongue pushing against his fingers, and his throat swallowed around the tips of the intrusions. When Xander was satisfied, he pulled his fingers out.

“Good boy,” he praised before forcing his fingers into Leo’s ass. The younger expected this but still let out a slight gasp when he felt the first push against his hole.

After having the vibrator stretching him all, there was little Xander’s fingers did in the realm of preparation, but he loved feeling Leo’s warm walls for himself, and there was something better about having the moving fingers inside him.

Leo moaned and brought his knees against his chest, making it easier for Xander to enjoy the show. Feeling gracious, Xander brought his mouth down on Leo’s dick. Because Leo couldn’t see Xander preparing this, the feeling of his neglected dick surrounded by wet warmth was overwhelming, and he let out a long, throaty moan and thrusted up into Xander’s mouth.

In punishment, Xander bit down on Leo’s slim dick, making his body jolt and a whimper pour from his lips.

Bobbing his head skillfully, he licked and sucked Leo’s member until it was hard once more.

“Nngghh, D-daddy,” Leo moaned, his body quivering, “ _please_!”

Xander grabbed lube from the end table beside the bed and spread some on his stiff cock before lining up with Leo. He grabbed the other’s slim hips and Leo panted in anticipation, moans trailing every breath. Without warning, Xander buried his cock in Leo’s ass, eliciting a loud, torturous moan as Leo arched his back, tossing his head from side to side at the unexpected intrusion.

Xander fought to keep his breathing easy as he full sheathed himself within Leo. Being inside of him felt sweeter every time they had sex, and Xander couldn’t get enough. He grabbed one of Leo’s ankles and placed it over his shoulder, changing the angle of penetration and forcing Xander even deeper, brushing Leo’s prostate with every thrust.

“Yessss, oh god, mmm!” Leo exclaimed, gasping at the wonderful feeling of being filled.

Xander didn’t start slow, but instead began with a steady pace of fucking Leo, watching lustily as his pink hole consumed his dick. The sight of his dick moving in and out of Leo aroused him further, and he grabbed Leo’s pert ass, slamming him down onto his cock.

As Leo rocked against him, the headboard tapped against the wall, moving in tandem with the pull of Leo’s restraints.

“Daddy, h-harder, aaaahhh,” Leo begged, throwing his head back and exposing his milky neck. There were fading brown and yellow marks from earlier encounters and Xander bent down, biting into Leo’s neck.

The younger blonde hissed in pain but his walls clenched around Xander, squeezing him as his large member moved inside him. Xander continued to bite him up and down his shoulder, leaving red and purple rings where his teeth were.

Leo sighed wetly, feeling hot tears get soaked up by the blindfold as he was owned. He loved when Xander marked him; physical evidence that Leo belonged to him, and when he fucked him so hard and wild that Leo forgot his own name, everything belonged to Xander. There was no one else in the world. No past, no future, only the feeling of pure bliss as their bodies became one and the line between what was Leo’s and what was Xander’s was blurred.

“Take everything,” Leo moaned, “d-don’t stop.”

Xander’s thrust got deeper and the power he used to fuck Leo shook the bed, banging the headboard against the wall. Neither of them cared as Xander sucked dark purple marks on Leo’s chest. He stopped at his younger brother’s nipple, biting and sucking it until it was a hard nub.

Leo’s vocalizations got louder as he neared his release. The pain and the pleasure blurred into one until Leo was screaming as Xander ruthlessly pounded his ass.

“Nnghaaaa, I’m s-so close,” Leo choked out. He could feel his orgasm tightening but it stopped as Xander tightly grabbed the base of his cock.

“Not yet,” he grunted as his hips snapped, driving his member into his lover. Leo bit his lips and whined, trying to keep from coming before Xander.

Without warning, Xander bit into the tender flesh of Leo’s thigh, and the younger’s body shook with pleasure. At the long, drawn-out moan, Xander felt his release building quickly, and he quickened his thrusts, thoroughly abusing Leo’s body as he grabbed at his hips, digging his fingers in hard enough to leave marks.

Leo’s toes curled and the tears streamed freely down his face. Everything coming out of his mouth was a jumbled, incomprehensible mess of words as he felt his body desperately attempt to heave out a release that was being blocked by the tight grip on his dick.

“P-please, daddy,” Leo wailed, pulling against his restraints, “let me, haaa, c-come, I w-want to come all, mmmm, all over y-you.”

Xander grunted as his balls clenched, forcing out his orgasm in forceful spurts. He fucked Leo erratically as he pumped him full of his seed, drawing out his orgasm to the very last. He watched as Leo screamed and gritted his teeth as his own dick shot ropes of milky seed onto his soiled stomach, splashing some on Xander’s chest as well.

“More!” Leo demanded as he was overcome with the pleasure, getting slammed with waves of ecstasy. Xander obliged, giving a few quick, last thrusts into Leo’s spent hole as he dick dribbled out the rest of his cum.

Legs wobbly, Xander collapsed on top of Leo, both men panting. They tried to ignore Leo’s sticky fluid between them, and they laid there, Xander’s limp length still inside of Leo.

When he finally pulled out, white cum dripped out of his ass and Leo moaned breathlessly at the feeling of being emptied. Xander then unfastened the leather restraints, cursing at the damage the head board did to the wall.

Leo took off the blindfold, his hands shaking.

Xander brushed out the tangles in the Leo’s hair and noted with concern that he was still quivering, slight tremors racking his body.

“Are you okay, Leo?” Xander murmured, taking the smaller blonde into his arms and placing gentle kisses on the top of his head.

“Mmm…” Leo replied softly, wrapping his arms around Xander and bringing their bodies flush against each other. As they laid side by side, the shaking stopped and Leo gave small, affectionate kisses to Xander’s collarbone.

“I got groceries. Do you have any particular dinner requests?” the older man said softly, still working through the tangles in Leo’s hair.

”Beef stew,” Leo muttered and Xander snorted. Leo was strangely fond to tomatoes, but his thought was cut short when he heard Siegfried whining and pawing at the door.

Xander grumbled something under his breath, but made no move to open the door.

“I heard him earlier,” Leo croaked. He cleared his throat before continuing. “I usually hear things better with the blindfold.”

Xander hummed in response. He eventually got up to quell the dog’s whines, and also returned with a warm wash cloth to clean Leo off with.

He slowly wiped down Leo’s body and the younger man hummed in appreciation as wet circle cleared away sticky cum. Xander feathered kisses along Leo’s torso as he cleaned, and Leo squirmed slightly as the sensation tickled him. When his brother was clean, Xander wiped himself clean as well and resumed their post-intercourse cuddle session.

Sometimes if they had really intense sex, it helped Leo to be held for a while, and Xander couldn’t object to being close and intimate with Leo in any way.

After a few minutes, Xander heard Leo’s breath even out and he was certain the other man had fallen asleep. He untangled himself from his brother and planned to start making dinner but as he got out of bed, Leo’s hand encircled his wrist.

“Don go,” he slurred, half-asleep and Xander smiled warmly, crawling back into bed with his lover and brother.

It wasn’t as if dinner couldn’t wait.


End file.
